Red and White
by SnowNeko13
Summary: this story is mainly about a gang war and a demon thingy but the gang leader and the demon are friends except the gang leader dosen'y know it! o almost forgot this story is with Lavi/FEM Allen hope you all like it ;D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The city Tokyo was never normal but that just made it interesting. The gang named the red tags were a full of high school students who were always finding a way to stir up trouble one way or another. The leader of the group was no exception his name was Lavi Bookman, age 18, had red hair that was usually messy, he wore an eye patch on his right eye due to an accident in the past he also wore his school uniform but in the (messy) way. The red tags would always roam the street to find something to do (because they were bored) .they had always been the toughest group in there city until an unfaithful day came running along into the city.

This something was called the white nightmare no one had ever go into contact with it or even wanted to. What it had looked like was unknown until some idiotic public viewers saw it. The nightmare had the shape of a person but you couldn't make out the details because it wore a black cloak with a hood over the head so people wouldn't see the persons face. It wore black pants and black boots with a white zip on the top of both shoes. The public were able to see white hair but it covered the right eye only leaving the viewers to see a red glowing left eye (a lot of people ran away from seeing that) the final detail that made everyone come up with the name (white nightmare) was because of it left arm it was large and metal with claws. That was what the city had called the white nightmare but the actions was not unspoken for half of the cops were chasing after it but the never could get it.

No one in the city had never even thought about who the nightmare was the only people who did want to know was the red tags the were angry that everyone though that the nightmare was better than them. So the made it their only priority to hunt down and capture the nightmare no matter what the had to do but never did the it cross their minds that the white nightmare was only a teenage girl. Her name was Allen Walker age 16 she had long white hair that went passed her waist and silver eyes that matched her hair perfectly she was a polite girl who always had a smile on her face but she was a bit quiet sometimes in awkward situations. The only thing strange about her was the bandage on her left eye. She was the only one who knew who the white nightmare but of course she would know because she is the nightmare herself.

So how did the leader of the red tags fall for the girl who was the white nightmare, it had all started on the first day of school. As usual Lavi had been awoken by the sound of his noisy alarm clock a loud moan came out of the boys as he clicked the top of it making it stop

"it's already morning….isn't today the first day of my last year in high school" he mumbled out slowly processing what he just said he laid there for a moment before quickly getting up "oh damn I have to get to school" he hurried himself to get ready he was already slipping his shoes on with his bag hung on the back of his shoulder opening the door "see ya later old panda" (his grandfather). He said as he rushed out of the house to head over to school even though he didn't really like going. Once he reached the school gates he slowed down his pace entering the school grounds once he got to his locker he switched his shoes for the indoor ones when something caught his attention. He saw a girl with long white hair and silver eyes talking with the principle they soon left the area leaving Lavi still glancing off where the girl had left to '_she must be a new student here I haven't seen her around her before…its strange but she looks strangely familiar_…'a flash back of the white nightmare came flooding into his mind relating the same hair colour between the two. He shook his head too stop thinking about it and proceeded to walk to his classroom. A couple of minutes passed as Lavi sat down in his desk looking out the window when the bell rang signalling the first session had started the home room teacher had come in introducing himself to the class with a smile on his face and saying what any normal teacher would say at the start of the year. But something had quickly caught his attention to see the same girl he saw in the hallway

"This is our new classmate for the rest of the year now go on and introduce you're self then" the teacher said quite loudly. The girl had nodded to signify a yes

"My name is Allen Walker it's nice to meet all of you" she had said it perfectly with a smile on her face at that moment all eyes were on her '_looks like she's gonna be interesting maybe because of her white hair and silver eyes wait…. she only has one eye. The other is covered in bandages'_. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her left eye. But something was a bit off about the girl he couldn't explain why but something was just a bit strange. He snapped out of his day dreaming when the teacher started talking again.

"Go and take your seat besides Lavi at the back there he'll also be the one showing you around the school" he had said that with an evil grin which freaked out all of the class. Until Lavi had been able to proses all of what just happened "WAIT I'M DOING WHAT NOW?" Lavi had completely shouted making everyone cover their ears from the sudden outburst "like I said lavi you will be taking care of miss Walker for the week to get her adjusted to the school" he turned to look at the Allen who was beside him but was now in the seat he told her to be in. everyone turned shocked at Allen who was in her desk with a confused look on her face while looking at her classmate's "how…did you…" the teacher said well all most everybody in the class said that except for Lavi "I did what I was told, I moved to the desk like I was told to do" everybody just stared it started to make her fell a bit uneasy this did not go unnoticed ,well only lavi could see it. "Let's just get the class started already and stop making the newbie uncomfortable" everybody snapped out of the little stare they had given and turned towards the teacher like they were afraid of disobeying Lavi still making no sense of what just happened Allen gave him a thankful smile.

Lavi had been sleeping for most of the class but was awoken by the shaking of his shoulder he slowly opening his eyes to see Allen hand on his shoulder with a small smile said "Lavi wake up already it lunch time…oh, you're finally awake" she had removed her hand from his shoulder when he started to get up "so its lunch already" he was able to say through a yawn "yes, it is" the small reply came from Allen "alright then let's go" he said standing up and leaving "go where?" Allen replied having not understanding the situation "to go get some lunch or are you not hungry" she didn't have to reply for that one because then her stomach had growled making Allen blush at what just happened. It was hard for lavi not to laugh but he couldn't help it. It was the first time in a while lavi had laughed this hard Allen not containing it she had started to laugh along. When they were able to stop laughing they went to the cafeteria and Lavi brought them both them pastry bread they ate that on their way to the roof where they sat down a talked for a bit. "Thanks lavi" "for what?" lavi never got the answer but as small chuckle from Allen but that was alright with him.

Once the bell had gone they headed back to their classroom and through the session Lavi had fallen asleep. As for Allen who had stayed awake had been just listening to the lecture the class about the environment and the city and other stuff that Allen didn't' really care about. The only thing that went through her mind was about the red tags and the white nightmare. It had been troubling to her when she found out the red tags hated the white nightmare and wanted to find out who was stronger. This had been on her mind ever since the news reporter said that it was now an all-out war between the red tags and the nightmare, and it was still bugging her but when she was with her new friend Lavi she didn't really think about as much as she used to. It was the same with a lavi as well ever since he gave the order to find and capture the white nightmare it made him stay up late thinking about it, but when he was around Allen he felt like there wasn't anything that could stop him. For once he was happy.

It had been two weeks since the two had met and they had been hanging out together ever since then no one had told Allen about Lavi being the leader of the red tags. No one had ever seen Lavi this happy so no one told her about him, that's how some people thought.

It had been a couple days before the spring festival it's when the school hosts a festival and all the classes had to do something for it. This year (like every other year) the class had a vote on which they wanted to do for the festival.

"Alright class let's get started on what we are going to be doing for the festival this year" the teacher said with the usual happy go lucky attitude on (as always). Allen leaned over to lavi with the usual confused look on "hey lavi what is he talking about?" there was a moment of silence between the two (probable because Lavi was looking at the suggestion on the board that made him have second thoughts. "Huh oh right the spring festival" he had a hard time holding his laugh back because the look on her face made her seem a bit… _'Cute'_ "oh I get it that's why the teacher is so cheerful today" _'that's a way to say it I guess_' lavi thought to himself about what she had just said.

"Lavi, Allen do you two have any suggestions?" he said with the evilest grin Lavi had ever seen

"Um…well…" Lavi gave a quick glance to Allen who was fighting off the glare from the teacher

"Yes we do" _'Allen don't say what I think you're about to say'_ Lavi had hoped that she wouldn't but luck was not shinning down on him today "why don't we do a café" Lavi looked up at the girl who was standing (in japan they stand up to say something in class) "Well I think that's a good idea" some of the girls said in the class as Allen was sitting down. "Okay but let's not make it you're average café" almost every saw what was coming from the demon teacher in the front of the room…almost everyone.

"Let's make it a card café where the people can come in and play poker with the waitresses" _'he had said that like the devil'_ "um teach… I don't really think that's a good idea" Lavi had said with the nervous look on his face "why not" he said taking the glare onto lavi quickly. "Have you forgotten about the s rank shark poker master" he had said trying not to insult the person right beside him. "Oh…I forgot…." At that moment everyone's eyes were on Allen "fine, fine I won't play poker with the students who come in" she said with a sigh "oh no Allen it's not up to you it's up to the guests who chose to play" the teacher said still having the evil grin on his face "well I guess that is fare and besides we are pretty lucky to have an expert on our hands" a girl in class had said happily looking at Allen who happily returned the smile. This made Lavi a bit annoyed.

When the bell rang for lunch Allen and Lavi went to their usual spot on the roof and sat down to talk for a bit "I don't have to play the poker game if I don't want to" Allen said looking straight trying not to make eye contact. "Well I guess so but like he said it's up to the students who come" he had said with a bit of annoyance this just made Allen start to wonder if Lavi was annoyed at the fact that she had to play cards. "I don't have a problem with you playing in this but…" Allen was shocked at what he just said _'what the hell can he read my mind or something?'_ "it's just I'm annoyed at the fact that you'll be a waitress" he said with his head down and having more annoyance than before "um…lavi there's no reason to be mad at me for being a waitress or something" Allen put her hands near her chest waving at the boy trying to not make him stress any further (useless). "no I'm not angry I' just annoyed that you will have to wear a waitress outfit, I mean nothing's wrong with the outfit it's just what you have to wear with it that's really strange….but quite common in japan" he said with full blast scaring Allen half to death. "Um….well…what's the strange thing then? "Now a bit scared but quiet curious to see what could make her friend act like this? "It's…the..." he said he bending down with his body shaking in what fear or something? "It's the what?" Allen urged him on. "IT'S THE DAMN CAT EARS AND TAIL… IT'S A DAMN NEKO MAID OUTFIT" lavi yelled head raised, body not shaking. "Lavi…" Allen sat there staring blankly at lavi in an awkward silence until "you damn pervert".

Something had randomly come to mind when the fiery red head had calmed down. "Hey lavi can I ask you a question" "you already did" Allen looked don trying to hide the blush on her face. "Lavi are you apart of the red tags" when she had said that It didn't go unnoticed by the red head that there was complete hesitation by the white haired girl "yeah I'm apart of them but why are you interested?" "Wha-wait no I-I was just wondering that's all, cause you're always busy an all lately….so I was just wondering, not that I never thought you were" she blurted out the sentence forcing out a small chuckle at the end. "Well I am but it's really not a big deal" "stop trying to act cool, stupid rabbit" Allen mumbled out quietly. "What was that?" lavi asked looking the least confused at the moment "oh nothing"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lunch ended soon for the two and they ended up getting another lecture in history for a double session 'oh joy'. As usual lavi slept and Allen was trying hard to actually keep awake. In the end both Allen and Lavi fell asleep from either lake of sleep or boredom. Luckily Allen was a light sleeper so when the bell rang saying school had ended. Almost all of the students in the class literally ran out of class to their lockers to go home or either to clubs that were on that afternoon. So once Allen had managed to wake lavi up they headed down to their lockers to collect their things and go home.

"Well see ya tomorrow Allen" Lavi said heading out the schools front gates "Yeah, you to" Allen called out as she watched her friend leave while she stood at the front gates.

"So lavi really is in the red tags" she said with every hint of sadness in her voice .She didn't want to fight the red tags and now she had to fight her closest friend because of it. "Why…Why dose everybody I know hate me for being the white nightmare". With that said Allen started walking home while wiping away something wet that was running down her right side of her face the side which wasn't covered by the bandage. When she reached her home she quickly ran up to her room but was stopped when she was flung to a wall painfully. "You idiot demon where were you. You should have been back twenty minutes ago" came a rough voice _'oh, I must of forgotten that master was coming home today'. _"You little brat…when I come home I expect you to be home" Masters voice came across again "sorry master I had forgotten that you were to be home today" Allen said once on her feet "well I'm not staying around I'm only here to get some money then leave" "yes master" with that said Allen quickly went into the kitchen and got out a small pouch of money then went back to where master was and gave him the money.

"I'll be gone for a few years don't go dying while I'm away, stupid demon" he said then left. "I'll try not to master". After that Allen went up to her room to her room and slumped on her bed "just because I'm a bit different from an average human that doesn't make me a demon" she huffed at the thought of being called 'demon' all the time. "I wonder if I should head out tonight I might be able to track down where the red tags H.Q is, but what if I see Lavi there" she took a moment to think about the matter of this "well he won't know it's me if he does see me cause I'll be in my Nightmare form….huh I really am starting to like the name" she let out a bit of a chuckle thinking about it.

When lavi got home he was greeted by the house maid. Yes he lived in a mansion because his family is rich but he stays with his grandpa to study to become the next bookmen. The bookmen work in the research of history and stuff. But because of this his mother and father no time with him because they were so involved in work they didn't have any time with their son.

"Welcome home master" the maids said once he walked inside "hello to you to" came his reply before heading up stairs to his room. When he was inside he flopped onto his bed "I'm so tired" he said groaning but eminently stopped "I even have to go to a meeting with the gang" he said sitting up. At that moment he remembered when he told Allen he was in the red tags "she didn't come to much of a shock so I guess that's good" he said remembering when she asked him "I wonder what would happen if I told her I was the leader of the red tags" he sat there thinking about what would happen but shook the thoughts out of his head. "Nah I could never do that if she found out she might get involved…and the way she looked at the mention of the nightmare…" he started to think about what would make his friend to act like that at the mention of it.

"Never mind I have to get ready" he said with a sigh.

As I ran across the building and roof tops of the street I couldn't help but noticed this place is still filled with people at night as well 'huh guess it just gives me more of an advantage in this'. Suddenly a flash of red came into sight "found 'em" I said with an almost bitter tone. "Hn….if I follow them that may show me to their H.Q….. I hope lavi isn't there" after that said o quickly followed them through the night. We came up to an abandon ware house close by the outskirts of the city. "Pity it has to be used for a H.Q for them".

She went on top of the roof where a window was she looked down upon them in search of the leader of the group. "Hn maybe if I get a closer look" so she jumped down to the entrance and ran through quietly and hid behind some old crates "guess this might be some use later" she watched and waited while they gathered around in the building 'Jesus Christ there are a lot of 'em' she thought as the crowed got bigger 'hn but it won't matter soon I guess' then everything went silent and someone stepped up on a small stage where a couch was 'oh no' that was the only thought she had as she got a better look on the figure. He had red hair and wore black jeans red jacket and bandana around his neck and wore an eye patch on his right eye

"Lavi" she whispered

'no no no he can't be the leader' she watched with wide eyes and a bite down lip as he started to speak to some of the members who came up on to the stage telling him about the statics on the nightmare 'heh that's me' she thought sarcastically. 'I think I've seen enough' with that she moved a bit to get out of her current hiding place until there was small noise that came from the rock from behind her. 'WHERE DID THAT COME FROM' she was mentally screaming at herself for not seeing it until she realised everything went silent and with her awesome eye sight she could see everyone was focused on the area she was currently hiding in.

Crap.

"Who's there" that was lavi who asked that. "Come out now" came another demand 'damn this is so not good….' She sighed realising what she had to do 'well if you can't run or hide I guess I'm just gonna have to fight'. With that she jumped up onto the crate she was hiding on and everyone could see her….well the nightmare at least. There were gasps and murmurs of "it's him" or "crap it's the nightmare now what" well first I am not a him…wait they don't know that and secondly they sure know what to say in front of me huh?

"What are you doing here" came another voice….wait that voice is familiar… then a boy with long hair in a ponytail on the stage…..Kanda? 'Oh so he's one of em as well'. With no response from her you could easily tell he was getting annoyed now. "Tell us now or we will just beat the answer out of you" kanda said again hiding no anger from his voice. 'Hmm why don't I try mixing some stuff us now that I am here'? With that thought I took out a photo of me and through it to the ground at Lavi's feet. "If you do not stop this war right now then that girl in the photo and any others will disappear" 'ha the best thing is that photo is of me and besides I'm bluffing anyway…too bad they don't know that'. As lavi picked up the picture I could easily see the shock in his eyes when he saw it.

"You're lying" he said 'sorry for doing this to you lavi'

"If that's your decion then you can wait until tomorrow" I said then quickly left leaving no trace behind "I'm sorry lavi but there's a reason I'm doing this….please forgive me" I whispered into the night and ran back home to call together the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I got home and ran quickly up to my room without saying hello to the maids who I passed on my way. Once inside I got out my phone and punched in Allen's number thinking 'it was just a lie' and 'she'll be alright'. I waited and waited but no answer. I tried calling her again and again but no avail. "Allen" I hoped that somehow my phone would ring and it would be her but no.

"Dammit I never thought the damn nightmare would do this" I thought the nightmare was bluffing. Shit what do I do? Not being able to take it anymore I rushed out of my home ad to the street. I ran along the street until reaching her house. I ran up to the door and tried knocking on it a couple of times but no avail, 'wait the door is unlocked? Oh shit'. I rushed inside the house to see it was a mess the wall had a dint in it and there was some blood on the floor.

Crap

I ran up to her room my heart beating so fast. I slammed the door open but no one was in there. I noticed a small note on the floor. I hastily picked it up and on it had

'I told you so' I crumpled it up and threw it on the floor then I noticed on her desk was a frame picture of me and her but it had some small water drops on it….. 'Was Allen crying?' I picked it up and placed it in my pocket then left the house.

"I won't let you get away with this nightmare"

Allen's POV

I stayed quiet as I watched him leave my house with a sigh. "Well at least I was able to make him think that all the kidnapping happened….though why do I feel so horrible now?" with a shake of my head I jumped up on to another roof and headed towards the only place where I could get help from.

As I got to the northern part of the city I walked up to an apartment and knocked. When I knocked a couple of times the door finally opened to reveal a girl with long hair tied into two piggy tails and was wearing a very tired face. "Wha- oh Allen what are you doing here….especially at this time of night?" she asked "hey Lena I was just wandering If I could stay with you tonight?" "Huh? Oh sure come right on in it must be pretty cold outside" she gave me a warm smile and lead me inside.

I turned back into my human form and took off my shoes. "So how did the mission go? Were you able to find the Red Tags H.Q yet?" she asked as she led us to the kitchen. "Yeah I was able to find the H.Q but it turns out that my friend Lavi and his friend Kanda are the leader or leaders of the group." I said in a tired tone "hmm so is that why you'll be staying with me?" she asked curiously, while handing me a warm cup of milk…ha sweet sweet milk….. "Yeah that and because your home is mainly my home to so yeah" I gave a chuckle at that. "Yeah now let's get some rest and we'll find out what to do in the morning Kay?" I gave a short nod in approval.

I headed over towards my room and lay down on my bed not caring that I'm still wearing my day cloths. As I closed my eyes I felt a sheet being pulled up onto me "thanks Lenalee" I heard a giggle in response…haaa what would I do without her.

I soon let the darkness take over and I fell asleep not caring about the problems that were going to happen in the future…..but I might as well have fun with it now eh?


End file.
